Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to an apparatus for supplying power and an apparatus for treating a substrate including the same, and more particularly, relate to efficient control of a ratio of power supplied to each plasma source in an apparatus of treating a substrate using a plurality of plasma sources.
A process of manufacturing a semiconductor may include a substrate treating process using plasma. For example, a chamber may be used to produce plasma for an etching or ashing process during the process of manufacturing a semiconductor, where a substrate may be etched or ashed by using the plasma.
Recently, as the size of a substrate to be processed using plasma is increased, plasma processing apparatuses have been used to process large-area substrates. However, such plasma processing apparatuses have deteriorated uniformity of plasma. To compensate for it, a method of controlling the density of plasma in the chamber by using a plurality of plasma sources has been developed, and the density of plasma is adjusted by controlling a ratio of power supplied to the plurality of plasma sources.
To control the ratio of power, a method using a variable capacitor has been used. However, since the power ratio by the variable capacitor value exhibits non-linearity, it is difficult to precisely control the power ratio and TTTM (Tool to Tool Matching).